Forever Running
by Bittersweet flower petals
Summary: Rogue is kidnapped by; H.Y.D.R.A, Weapon X and Trask. What do they all want with her? Why won't the X-Men come rescue her? Will she ever escape from this never-ending nightmare? Romy.


So, I'm back! Here's a new story. Kinda AU-ish. Also I got the idea from a story called Xanadu written by Alara.

Just so you know;

_"(italics)" _= telepathic conversation.

_'(italics)' _= thoughts.

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men I'd be producing this as a cartoon not writing it as a story. ;)

R&R

* * *

Prologue

They'd been avoiding her. They all had. It upset her. Made her sick to her gut. She sighed and continued walking along the path. She passed happy couples and small family's. All shared one thing she could never have. Love. She'd never have love now, she was a broken mess. Betrayed by everyone she'd cared for. She closed her eyes to stop the tears as she desperately pushed them back. She had been thinking of running away, she was obviously un-wanted here. But where would she go? She could always return to Mississippi. She silently shook her head. No, too many people she knew there.

Where then? The question was constantly there. It was only a matter of time before it would be answered. A hand grabbed her pulling her into a near-by alley and before she had any time to respond, she was falling to the floor, a tranquilizer dart in her right shoulder.

* * *

He had been following her, he'd admit to that. He just wanted to talk to her, no. He needed to talk to her. Then she disappeared. Just like that. It confused him like hell, nobody just disappears like that.

He nearly missed it. As he walked past the alleyway he heard a noise so he paused listening.

"Target has been retrieved sir," a male voice reported. Gambit backtracked to the alleyway entrance to find it empty. Was he just imagining it?

* * *

Madame Hydra sat on the love seat. Opposite her sat Bolivar Trask and William Stryker. A man in a suit with an earpiece comes over to address them.

"Target 13 has been captured and is on her way to be deposited at base Alkaline Lake," he informs us.

"Good," Trask mutters, a sly smile creeping unto his face.

"This alliance working for you, Madame Hydra?" Stryker raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"Very much so, Mr Stryker," replies. She takes a sip of her ice tea and picks up a communicator. "Kimura?" she waits patiently.

"Here," a woman one can only assume to be Kimura responds.

"I need you to make sure that you'll make arrival 13 comfortable in her new home." smiles.

"What about-"

"What about X-23? She will return to us all in due time but for now I will need some assistance with the new subject. Trask will send you the information on her powers, understand?" There's a long pause as Kimura considers her options. The silence is broken when she begins to laugh.

"I will make sure she is the exact double of X-23." There's a click and the line goes dead.

* * *

She woke in the cell, confused and upset. It was all her fault. She wasn't watching her back and as a result of it she was captured. In annoyance Rogue slammed her fist against the cold floor. She refused to cry and show weakness, she refused to let them break her; her spirit, her everything.

She slid to the back of her cell and sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them to keep them there. She rested her head on her knees and listened. There is a squeak as something is wheeled down the corridor.

They stop outside the cell opposite hers and throw a lifeless young girl in. A woman slams the cell door shut and then turns to Rogue's prison.

"Captured once more and to be forever held," she smirks. Rogue just ignores her cruel laugh. She opens the cage door and points at her.

"That's subject thirteen." The two men nod walking in. One man is all it takes to grab me because I don't put up a fight. He holds my arms behind my back and stops just before Kimura.

"Sure she'll be able to handle it? She's not exactly the same build?" the man asks.

"Affirmative," she replies before addressing me. "Broken already are we?" A sudden rage flows through me and I throw the man over my head he hits a cell door.

"No you-" Kimura grabs my neck.

"Careful, I _could_ snap your neck and kill you right now but where's the fun in that?" she mocks. The other man drugs me and I'm quickly knocked out.

* * *

"You're sure?" the Professor sighs. "That is okay." He puts the phone down on the cradle before placing two fingers on his each of his temples.

_"Logan, I need you to come to my office. Now if your not too busy,"_ Professor X sends out telepathically.

_"Okay Chuck,"_ Logan's voice echos through his mind.

_"I do wish you wouldn't call me that." _Logan opens the door and steps into the office sitting in one of the chairs opposite the Professor.

"What's up, Chuck?" Logan asks. With a sigh the Professor answers.

"Rogue's been kidnapped," the Professor locks his fingers together in a thoughtful way. Logan stares in disbelief.

"You have to be pulling my leg here Charles!" he growls. Xavier just shakes his head and closes his eyes. Logan starts sniffing at the sound of a motorbike roaring up the drive.

"No, Logan!" Xavier orders placing a hand on his friends arm. Logan slumps back unto the chair_._

_"Kitty, will you get Kurt and answer the door, then, bring our guest to the office?"_ Xavier telepathically asks Kitty.

_"Like, okay!" _Kitty chirps back in his mind. A few minutes later Kitty, Kurt and Gambit arrive in Xavier's office.

"Geez, did someone like, die?" Kitty remarks at the silence. It earns her a glare from everyone else. She frowns and sits in a chair not speaking anymore.

"Kitty, Kurt," the Professor addresses them. "This may come as a shock to you both but… Rogue has been kidnapped." Kitty gasps and Kurt's jaw drops open.

"V-V-_Gott_! Zis is all my fault! _Doof! Doof! Doof_!" Kurt rants.

"Kurt, this isn't your fault. You weren't there," the Professor tries to console.

"We just pushed her away! We were so weary! I should have just _said_ something! Told her and got it all off my mind!" Kitty begins to cry and Kurt hugs her for support.

"Kitty, we were all weary of her powers after her little 'incident' but we must not blame ourselves. All that matters now is finding her whilst keeping an eye on Apocalypse."

"What about him chuck?" Logan interrupts.

"Gambit is the one who supplied us with the information," Xavier states.

"And we trust him?"

"He's not lying. I sense no intention or objective of lying."

"And how do we know he didn't take 'er?"

"Woah, woah! _Homme_, Gambit would never take 'er!" Gambit defends.

"Well then how do we know y'ain't lying Cajun?" Logan asks slyly. The Professor looks at Gambit for a brief moment before looking at Logan.

"Good point Logan," he praises. "If you don't mind Gambit, could you explain what happened?"

"After Trask captured some o' yo'r x-men and de Blob from de brot'erhood, Mag's asked me t' steal some information explainin' why he did it and what not. On my way deliverin' dem to 'im I had a brief flip through and found that yo'r x-man, Rogue, had piqued his interest. 'Specially in her powers. He planned on re-capturin' 'er so I t'ought it would be best t' warn you.

"I was on my way when I saw 'er walking up de street. I t'ought dat it would be best if I warned her too. I looked away fo' a brief second an' when I looked back, de _femme_ 'ad gone.

"I walked past an' alley an' heard someone goin' on 'bout a target bein' retrieved but when I went t' look nobody was der. Den I called you, got on my bike an' came here," Gambit explains, casually shuffling his cards.

"I don't trust him Chuck. Rogue wouldn't just, 'disappear' like that," Logan admits.

"You didn't notice anything else unusual? Were you outside the entrance of the alley or past it?" Professor questions.

"Past de alley an'- _Merde_!"

"What!?" Kitty and Kirt gasp at the same time.

* * *

"Thank you for informing me Kimura. Trask has sent the details and you will have them shortly. We're still looking for X-23 so you will be occupied with subject 13. Treat her like you treat X-23," Madam Hydra laughs hanging up the phone. She laughs again as she boards the plane and takes her seat. Once Stryker and Trask arrive the private jet takes off for Alkaline Lake.

"Subject 13 is already undergoing experimentation, she's an 'interesting lab rat' as Kimura put it," M. Hydra addresses both gentlemen.

"And she _will _serve as the weapon to wipe out Humanities genetic faults," Stryker continues.

"Once the Government see how useful she and the sentinels are as one, they _will_ fund us until every last one of those genetic freaks are gone!" Trask adds.

_'Too bad Trask is stupid and blind enough to believe that you can just kill off genetic faults. Therefore; Stryker and I will ditch him once he's served his purpose to fulfill ours,' _M. Hydra muses silently.

* * *

End of chapter.

Did you think this was annoying? Tell me why.

Did you not like this? Tell me why.

Did you like it? Tell me why by pressing the review button vv down there. vv

TheMrKravin says something similar to this at the end of one of his opposite of PewDiePie, walking dead videos on youtube.

Anyone heard of PewDiePie? *brofist* if you have.

Do you want me to continue this then? A yes or no is all that's required.

A/N: I typed this on my iPhone so it _might_ be messed up, spelling wise. :)

But I _should_ have corrected _most_ of it.

-BSFP


End file.
